


The very first words of a lifelong love letter

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Series: Stories inspired by Songs [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fem!Kirk, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Pining, Sex in Medbay, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: Leonard McCoy can’t watch Jamie Kirk flirt with other men anymore. But he also doesn’t want to admit what he feels for her. She however notices what’s going on – and acts on it.





	The very first words of a lifelong love letter

**Author's Note:**

> This a little something that came into my mind while I was trying to write new chapters for my two unfinished multichapter fics.
> 
> The title is a line from the song “I choose you” from Sara Bareilles and there are some references to/from the lyrics in the fic.

Doctor Leonard McCoy was used to this. Another dignitary flirting with Captain Jamie T. Kirk. And vice versa.

Just a typical reception on the observation deck of the Enterprise.

At the Academy he had stopped counting at some point how many guys there had been and wondered why he’d even started counting on the Enterprise. This was number sixteen and they were almost a year in space now. He had to admit she mostly kept it at flirting and didn’t sleep with people.

But.

Number seventeen was acting very _friendly_. He was touching her arm and making pretty obvious advances. Jamie didn’t appear to be adverse to them.

Leonard felt a sting in his stomach. He hated this. He realized that he badly wanted her to choose _him_. Not them. Even though he told himself since his divorce that love was just an illusion. But then they found each other and everything changed. He believed in love again, although he knew that it would be unrequited.

He averted his glance. He couldn’t bear watching anymore.

He finally walked away and left the reception. He retreated to Medbay and started some paperwork. He was sure no one would miss him.

His thoughts repeatedly returned to Jamie. Thinking about what she might be doing right now made him angry and sad at the same time. He would never tell her, of course.

Well, the part about this being not appropriate for a captain – yeah, that he told her plenty of times. But not the other part. Not how it made_ him_ feel, for he didn’t even really admit that to himself.

Once in a while he caught himself entertaining the thought how it would be if she would take _him_ to her bed instead of some random officer or dignitary or plain guy. It always ended in the conclusion that it would ruin their friendship, because Jamie Kirk didn’t do relationships.

Leonard concentrated so strongly on his work, that, at first, he didn’t notice the doors opening.

Suddenly he looked up surprised. “Jamie.”

The Captain was standing in the doorway to the CMO’s office.

“You left the reception.”

He huffed. “Yeah. It was boring.”

She took a step forward, so the door could close behind her and crossed her arms. “Not more than usual. And usually you smile and bear it, Bones.”

“Yeah, well, not today”, he replied, on the one hand relieved that she wasn’t in bed with the Ambassador, but on the other hand confused what she was doing _here_.

“I saw you”, she said barely audible.

He gave her a surprised look. “What do you mean?”

She let her arms sink again and turned half to the touch pad next to the door, locking it.

“Jamie?” he breathed.

She just walked around his desk and he unwillingly turned in his chair so he was facing her. Without a word she straddled his lap.

He gasped before he could stop himself. He wondered if he was hallucinating.

Even more to his surprise she gave him a wicked grin, rocked her hips against his and cupped his face with both her hands, drawing him into a sweet kiss. It was like a plea.

It took Leonard a moment to realize that this was really happening. Jamie Kirk was kissing him.

His hands automatically slid around her back, pulling her closer. He returned the kiss eagerly. His brain failed for a few moments, but came back online with the fear of this ruining everything. _And_ wondering why she was doing this.

“Jamie…” he whispered when they came up for air.

She caressed his neck with one hand. “I know everything”, she breathed. “I saw how sad you were looking at me and the Ambassador.” She placed a sweet kiss on his lips. “I was so stupid, Bones. Should’ve done this a long time ago.”

“What do you mean?” He had a notion, but didn’t think that could be right.

“I was following my old pattern. A flirt or a one-night-stand. Nothing serious. But the thing is… I want serious.”

Leonard’s eyes widened a little. That was something he’d never expected her to say.

“I saw you”, Jamie repeated barely audible. “I’m so sorry. I never paid enough attention. You looked so sad and hurt and then you were suddenly gone.”

“Yeah… I couldn’t…” He sighed heavily. “… couldn’t watch you leave again with some guy.”

She moved her hips a little, humming and making him gasp a little again. “You’re in love with me, aren’t you?”

He unwillingly held his breath, feeling caught. His heart pounded against his chest. Jamie straddling his lap didn’t help.

Jamie smiled warmly. “Don’t worry”, she whispered against his lips. “I am, too.”

Leonard’s eyes grew wide and before he had the chance to say anything, her lips were again on his. He returned the kiss and wasn’t sure whether to continue this or to protest and talk.

“Jamie…” he tried, but didn’t know what to say anyway.

Her hands trailed over the fabric of his blue uniform shirt to his pants and worked on getting them open.

Leonard moaned, feeling her getting the zipper open and sliding a hand inside his pants.

“Jamie… oh God…” He instinctively thrust up a little. “We can’t –”

“Yes, we can”, she cut him off, kissing him again. “God, I wanted to do this for so long.” She freed his already hard cock and stroked it.

“We’re in Medbay”, he reasoned.

She giggled. “So?”

“This is no place for sex”, he remarked, being more like himself again.

Jamie rolled her hips, still holding his length. “I locked your office door”, she replied seductively.

“Jamie…” Now he sounded vulnerable, trying not to think about that his cock was in her hand. Still he wasn’t able to do the prudent thing and make her stand up and let go of him. “I can’t do friends with benefits. That’ll kill me.”

“Didn’t you listen to me?” she asked almost amused. “We’re both in love with each other. I think we can handle a relationship…” She tilted her head. “Well, I’ll probably need a little help… But I want this. I’m all in… Should’ve let go of the flirting a long time ago.” She kissed him again gently. “But I haven’t slept with any men in a long time. Just flirted. I promise... Dreamt of your hands on my skin for a long time… Didn’t want anyone else touching me… or being_ in_ me.” She emphasized the last part with running her hand along his cock.

He looked at her with wide eyes, hands still spread on her back. Her touch made him moan loudly and he finally believed her. He moved one hand to her neck and pulled her into a hungry kiss.

She sighed pleased into the kiss.

Their hands wandered, hips moved and Leonard pushed the fabric of Jamie’s underwear aside. With a lot of moans and hums and gasps from both of them Jamie sank down on Leonard’s cock.

Still kissing she started to ride him in the chair. He thrust up into her, drawing loud moans from her. His hands wandered, searching for skin and finding it by slipping under the golden fabric of her uniform dress. His hands slid under the fabric of her panties and he cupped her ass.

Sex on his office chair wasn’t exactly how he’d imagined his first time with Jamie – if he did –, but it was hot. And he intended to let some slow, romantic love making follow later that night.

For now they drove each other hard and fast to their orgasms. Pent up longing for each other erupted in the thrusts.

Jamie came with a high pitched gasp and his name on her lips. Leonard followed her, holding her as close as he could. He continued holding her tight when they were panting and catching their breaths.

“Wow…” she breathed into his neck.

“Yeah…” he agreed, running a hand under her uniform skirt on her thigh again. “I love you”, he whispered, placing a kiss to her neck.

She ran her hands through his hair. “I know”, she grinned.

He chuckled and kissed her again. God, he couldn’t get enough of her lips. And he wondered, if they would ever get out of bed again, once they would make it there. He wanted her naked underneath him and explore every inch of her body. He knew her body of course from being her doctor. But not as a man. As… well, her boyfriend?

“So… what does this make us?” he asked.

“A couple”, she answered as if it was the most natural and obvious thing.

“A secret one? Or… officially?”

Jamie noticed the insecurity in his eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile. “Oh, _very_ official. I want everyone to know that you are mine”, she stated with a grin. “I wanna tell the world that we finally got it right.”

Leonard chuckled again. “Yours, hm?”

“Already went on record with our relationship between leaving the reception and getting here.”

Leonard startled. “What?! Dammit, Jamie!”

She grinned when she saw the usual exasperation he showed her so often. God, how she loved teasing him.

She cut off his starting rant with a passionate kiss.

“You couldn’t know…” he tried to continue, but trailed off with a huff. He shook his head, not able to hide a smile. “You’re mine, too. And if someone comes after you, I’ll punch him in the face.”

Jamie laughed, and slowly tugged Leonard’s cock back into his pants, earning a gasp from him. She noticed he was already half hard again. She stood up, bringing her skirt in order and unlocking the door.

Leonard was behind her instantly, pulling her into his arms and into a kiss again. “Okay, no diplomatic incidents, but I’ll make it perfectly clear for everyone that Jamie Kirk is taken.”

She raised her eyebrows. “That’s not a proposal, isn’t it?” she asked directly and hid her startle behind amusement.

“No…” It really wasn’t, but Leonard knew in this moment that he would propose one day. “I’m sorry, didn’t want to scare you, Darlin’.”

She smiled at that name, that felt like the beautiful start of a lifelong love letter. “Not scared… It’s just a question for much later”, she replied with an expression that sent a shiver down his spine.

He couldn’t believe how much the past hour had changed his life. _Their _lives.

Jamie stepped through the door, eying the bulge in his pants. “Wanna break in the Captain’s bed?” she asked, walking away with a wink.

“Hell, yes.” Leonard followed her.

He caught up with her in the hallway outside Medbay and had her pinned against a wall a moment later. Even though this was like the behavior of a teenager, he couldn’t stop himself. He had to kiss her and let his hands wander a little.

Also, he didn’t care, if anyone saw. Quite the opposite.

“Staking a claim now, hm?” Jamie breathed in his ear, accompanied by a pleased hum. She knew exactly what this was and fully approved. “I like it.”

And she was doing the same. All the way to her quarters. They needed a while, for one of them repeatedly kissed the other.

A lot of crewmembers saw them making out in the corridors or the turbo lift.

No one was even surprised.

Everyone just kept on walking.


End file.
